


End Of Silence (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, but it's not angst, okay it's a little angsty i didn't notice until it got pointed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: For as long as Mikey could remember, his timer has never started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in december but never got around to finishing it, so here you go! the title is from the album End Of Silence by Red, and it kind of fit but i was listening to it and it's my favourite album by them okay.
> 
> i have a few other fics in my making too guys. a lot actually, i've started writing drafts during class so i should type them up for you. nearly all of them are waycest, except for a few. i also have 11 unfinished on my laptop so...
> 
> this is not properly beta-ed, so apologies for mistakes, bare with them please.
> 
> you've probably heard enough of my blabbering, enjoy!

He had always enjoyed the soft ticking noise that you had to concentrate very hard. He liked listening to the sound as he lied in bed and drifted off to sleep, or when he was in the kindergarten with other kids and felt overwhelmed. The sound calmed him.

But he also liked to watch the timer. Watch the seconds and minutes go by, or wait until 9:49 pm every night to watch the days go down.

But it didn’t occur to Gerard that out of all the kids he was surrounded by during the week days that his timer had the lowest time on it. At least, not until he was four years old and sitting in the backseat of his car, buckled in tightly as his father was defiantly speeding towards the hospital.

The entire rush to get Gerard from daycare had been hectic, his father saying something about his wife and hospitals to the lady who took care of his group, rushing the confused boy to the empty car and racing down the streets, possibly going over the speed limit, but Gerard was four years old and didn’t know anything about that.

He was suddenly dragged into a large building, one complete with windows the little boy couldn’t see into. He just followed his father, because that’s really all he could do.

He sat in the room when it happened, propped up on a chair where his feet wouldn’t hit the ground. His timer was ticking, and he watched it as it ticked down.

And then, the sounds of his mother stopped. So did the ticking sounds, and his timer.

He was a little too young to understand what it meant.

-

Gerard was ten when his parents explained to him, about how the timer counted down to the day you met your soulmate. But when they asked if they could see Gerard’s, he refused, also saying ‘no’ and claiming that it was his special number, and that only he could see.

Mikey had been six then, and he barely understood what it all meant. But one night, when Mikey lied in bed and had his big brother tuck him in, he asked.

“What did mummy and daddy mean?”

Gerard didn’t answer.

-

Gerard was seventeen when his parents found out about Mikey’s timer being at zero, and they pestered him about. Asked him who she was, when his timer hit zero. And Mikey didn’t have any answers.

After a while though, Mikey finally got sick of it all and yelled, “It’s been zero since I could remember!” and the questions stopped. Because everyone knows what it means when your timer has always been on zero.

Mikey went to the doctors a few days later and came back looking as blank as he ever has.

-

Gerard didn’t want to tell Mikey, he just couldn’t. It would be easier to thinking about having no soulmate than having your big brother as your soulmate. So Gerard went off to art school, tried to forget about his timer and his brother in his few years away. But Gerard always knew that he would come home after, because his little brother was waiting for him.

So he did. He came back after four years of art school all the way in New York City, and he made it a surprise when he came home, not telling his parents or his brother. So when he knocked on the door with a bag over his shoulder, he smiled when his mother opened it and gasped.

“My little boy is home!” Gerard laughed at this one, being enveloped into her arms, and he felt home.

“Yeah ma, I’m home,” he mumbled, breathing in the scent of her strawberry smelling hair. God, he missed her, and his dad and Mikey.

Mikey.

He would be off to college now, so he may not even be home, but he tried not to think of that as his mother pulled away and ushered him inside. His father looked up from the television and seeing his oldest son, stood up.

“Gerard,” he said, before smiling and pulling him into a hug, and Gerard hugged him back. He may not have as strong relationship with him like his mum, but god he loved him just as much. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah,” Gerard responded, pulling away. “Everything got a little hectic after graduation, trying to find a living place and a better job took a while.”

Both of his parents nodded. “Well, I’m glad you decided to visit us.” She smiled.

Gerard looked at her, and suddenly looked nervous. “Yeah, but uh, there’s kind of something I have to tell you both.”

Donna didn’t say anything, before she grabbed Gerard’s arm and led him to the couch, sitting him down. Donald sat in the arm chair across while Donna stood next to him, both looking at their oldest son. “Is everything okay? Is it bad?”

“Not exactly bad,” he responded slowly, trying to figure how to word it. He placed his bag on the floor at his feet. “Just not normal.”

After receiving silence, he spoke on.

“Well, remember when Mikey was younger, and you had to take him to the doctor about his timer?” his parents nodded. “Well, you guys came back inconclusive because he has a soulmate. And that’s me.”

Donald didn’t make any expressions to show his emotions, but his wife on the other hand looked taken aback. “What?” she asked, her voice a slightly higher pitch.

“W-Well,” Gerard cleared his throat. “When Mikey was born, I remember that my timer had stopped. And the reason I didn’t want to show you when I was ten was because I was afraid of your reactions, because I didn’t exactly know Mikey’s timer hadn’t started. And that’s because we met when he was born.”

Silence. That and the background noise from the television, and it took a minute before Donna spoke up, her voice slow. “It would make sense… Mikey has been an emotional wreck since you left for college. You saw how he was at your graduation.”

Mikey was an absolute mess at Gerard’s graduation. He had cried when he first saw him, even if it was only a few tears. And he had held hands or at least had physical contact with Gerard any moment he could. That was what made Gerard believe his theory 100%.

“You better tell him too,” Donna added, a stern tone crossing her voice. “He’s been dying to know what’s wrong with him and his timer, you know that as much as I do.”

Gerard nodded, standing. “Is he here?” Donald nodded, pointing to the basement door where Gerard’s room still resided.

“Yeah, he’s down in your room,” he said. “He’s missed you a lot, he’s practically living in there now,” he added, a warm smile on his face.

Gerard smiled at them both, happy that they were okay with this, them being brothers and soulmates. He walked over to the basement door and opened it, closing it as quietly as he could. He walked down the stairs, hearing Mikey speaking to what sounded like someone other than him.

“Yeah I know, I just don’t know what I want to do with my life,” he spoke, and said nothing for a few moments. “I could, but compared to him I’m such a shitty artist”

Gerard cracked a smile because Mikey was on the phone with someone and probably talking about him. He got to the bottom of the stairs, facing his old room that Mikey hadn’t change, except now a lot of his clothes were on the ground too.

Mikey was sitting at his old desk, his back facing his older brother. He was wearing a plain top and jeans, only wearing socks, with a phone to his ear. He still had the same glasses too.

“I could ask, but I don’t know if I could do that,” he spoke, picking at a thread on his shirt. “Yeah alright, hold on.” He stood up, phone still to his ear and turned around.

He met eyes with Gerard and his mouth dropped open, his body freezing, and Gerard smiled at him warmly. He missed his little brother so much, and it’d been so hard to ignore him.

Mikey was the first to speak, jumping as his friend over the phone said something. “Something came up, I’ll call back later.” He hit the hand up button and dropped his phone on the chair, before racing over to Gerard and practically tackling him in a hug.

 

Gerard laughed and hugged Mikey back around the shoulders. “I missed you too Mikes,” he mumbled, leaning down to rest his head on Mikey’s shoulder, since the younger was taller.

Mikey pulled back slightly. “It hasn’t seemed like it. You’ve been ignoring my texts and calls since graduation…” he trailed off, and Gerard’s smile dropped. He fucked up, because Mikey didn’t get upset at him often, and whenever he did it was because Gerard done something.

“Look, Mikey, I have reasons for it-“

“What are they?” he asked, pulling away more, and generally looking hurt. “And don’t dare say it’s because you’ve been moving, you’ve been texting mum and dad. They told me.”

Gerard nodded. “Yeah I know,” he was silent for a moment, biting his lip in slight frustration, because how the fuck are you supposed to tell your brother you’re meant to fall in love because of a timer? For he knew, Mikey would be disgusted or not believe him, or both.

Gerard couldn’t live with that. He could live with Mikey not wanting to be romantic soulmates, but he couldn’t live without him as a brother.

“Hey wait-“ Mikey’s hand darted for Gerard’s right hand, lifting it up to take a look and his eyes widening in shock. “Your timer stopped…”

Mikey stumbled back, like he’d been hit, and he didn’t look happy for Gerard, even though he didn’t know who his soulmate was. He looked hurt. “I- you, who is it? Is that why you were ignoring me?”

“No!” Gerard opened his mouth, but groaned because he was lying. “Well, yes, but-“

“And you didn’t tell me?” Mikey all but yelled, seeming more upset by the second. “You didn’t tell me, your own brother, that you found your girl?”

“Mikey-“

“There’s no excuse for that!” he cut off, and god, he looked like he may cry. “Is it because mine is broken and you didn’t want to upset me?”

“No, Mikey-“

“Then why didn’t you tell me?!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE MY SOULMATE!” Gerard yelled, but instantly regretted it because he hated yelling, or any form of fighting whatsoever. Mikey didn’t seem to care though, and he froze.

“...What?”

Gerard blushed a little, because that probably wasn’t the best way to tell his brother. But it was out and he better explain it unless he wanted to die. “When you were born, my timer stopped, and yours hasn’t started because you met me as soon as you were born.

“And I didn’t want to tell you because we’re brothers, and it’s wrong. Except at the same time, I really want to hold you and kiss you because you mean so much to me, Mikes. You mean more to me than a brother.”

Gerard didn’t really like silence, and it was the second time in an hour that he was given silence for a response. Mikey’s expression changed from his previous shocked and slightly upset one to a blank look, as if he was thinking.

But he nodded slowly. “So that’s why I had all those weird feelings in high school then.”

He continued without a thought, saying things he’d never even said out loud. “All throughout high school I felt so weird around you. I wanted to kiss you and hug you and sometimes even touch you and I had no clue why. I thought something was fucked up other than my watch.”

Gerard walked forward to him, and he was smiling, because how insane is it that Mikey had the same feelings he had? They were brothers and yet, they were soul bound.

He got close enough to Mikey that their feet close to touching. Mikey nodded, and he smiled.

“Kiss me.”

Gerard did, leaning over and pressing his lips to Mikey’s, his eyes closing and his hands wrapping around Mikey’s waist and tilting his head. He felt Mikey pressed back with forced and grip his shoulders and closing his own eyes.

The two kissed for what felt like forever, because a knock on the basement door sounded, causing them to pull apart. They both panting for air lightly as they listened to their mother.

“Boys, I’m putting on dinner, it’ll be away twenty minutes!”

And then silence again, except Gerard felt slightly more comfortable, in his brothers arms and a goofy smile on both their faces.

“You’re not broken,” Gerard told him, pressing a delicate kiss to Mikey’s nose.

Mikey nodded. “Yeah, I know that now.” He leaned his forehead on Gerard’s. “Thank you for coming home, I missed you, I love you.”

Gerard smiled as he stared into Mikey’s eyes, finding them a beautiful shade of brown. “I love you too, Mikes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soulmate AU where you’re born with a timer on your wrist that counts down the minutes until you meet your soulmate.


End file.
